Tres pasos
by Petit Nash
Summary: Si te enamoras de alguien ¿Qué tienes que pasar para reconocerlo? ¿Y qué tendra que pasar Hotch para entenderlo?
1. Negación

Tres pasos.

Cap1- Negación

La cosa empezó en la UAC hace un par de meses, o quizás muchísimo antes, cuando ella apareció en nuestras vidas, el caso es que hace un par de meses la cosa quedo por fin clara.

Fue una temporada difícil, de aquellas en que apenas terminado un viaje teníamos que llegar corriendo para prepararnos para el siguiente, no disfrutábamos momentos de descanso. Coincidió con el tiempo en que JJ apenas volvía de su embarazo así que estábamos adaptándonos a la normalidad...

Volvíamos de un caso difícil, un hombre moviéndose por la ciudad asesinando jóvenes parejas con mujeres hermosas sólo porque nunca había logrado mantener una relación amorosa, 5 parejas asesinadas antes de poder detenerlo, creó que ese caso despertó mucho los sentimientos del equipo.

Cosas así nos hacían perder el piso, quizás por eso las cosas tomaron un rumbo tan extraño esa noche... Yo hacía el informe del caso en mi oficina cuando ella tocó a la puerta, se veía muy cansada y ciertamente confundida.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunté

-Todo bien- contestó Emily- sólo venía ver si necesitabas ayuda con algo-

-Oh no, yo puedo terminar con todo esto-

-Pero ya es tarde y no has comido o descansado, pensé que podía ayudarte un poco-

Mi siguiente movimiento fue imprudente y sin querer tiré parte del archivo que estaba en mi escritorio, que quedó desparramado por el piso, de inmediato me levanté para recogerlo y ella a su vez se acercó a ayudarme.

Me sentí torpe, como pocas veces me sentía, y todo porque ella estaba ahí; fue un momento extraño, a la vez extendíamos el brazo para recoger un papel y a la vez nos deteníamos para que el otro lo hiciera, ella se rió.

-Que desastre he causado- comenté yo

-Es que ya es tarde Hotch, por eso te digo que mejor te ayudo, no es el mejor momento para trabajar y esto no es tan urgente-

-Puede que tengas razón- dije y no pude evitar sonreír

Y es cierto que muchas veces antes me había sentido diferente frente a ella, nervioso incluso y a veces podía ver que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, como si algo inexplicable hubiera entre nosotros, pero aun así no me esperé lo que venía...

-Podemos ir a cenar y mañana terminamos con esto ¿no?- me preguntó sin apenas mirarme

Me sorprendí por completo, era una invitación que no me esperaba y que, comparado con los mínimos coqueteos que habíamos tenido ella y yo, no sabía como tomar.

Me levanté sin terminar con los papeles del suelo, a su vez ella se levantó, hubo un momento de terrible tensión, nos miramos en silencio por poco más de un segundo como para evaluar que es lo que iba a pasar...

-No, creo que no es buena idea- dije contundente

-Hotch yo...- trató de explicarse ella

-Es tarde, tengo que terminar con esto, es mejor que te vayas ya Prentiss-

No se me escapo el repentino toque de dolor que saltó en su mirada durante un instante cuando dije eso, casi creí haber sido hiriente, pero de verdad me provoco nervios que ella se acercara más, que ella sintiera algo por mi fuera de lo normal..

Ella se fue diciendo un "Adiós" apenas audible, tratando de verse igual que cuando había entrado, yo me quedé un rato más quieto sin saber que hacer, al final me agache para terminar de recoger los papeles.

En ese momento entró Gracia, tocó a la puerta y me miró confundida de encontrarme en medio del desorden de papeles...

- ¿Todo bien señor?- preguntó

- Si García, sólo se me cayeron unos papeles-

- Es que acabó de ver salir a Prentiss y yo...-

Se detuvo a la mitad de su idea como para pensarlo muy bien, al mismo tiempo que yo terminaba de recoger todo. Miré a García mientras titubeaba.

-Sé que no es nada de mi incumbencia señor- comenzó ella- pero ¿esta todo bien entre usted y Emily? Sé que es raro pero siento que ustedes...-

-Tienes razón García- la corté de pronto- no es algo de tu incumbencia, y no, Prentiss y yo no tenemos nada fuera de lo común-

-Lo sé señor, yo me refería... mmmm... sé que no me incumbe, pero ella me agrada y yo veo la atracción y pensé que usted también, sólo lo creí... y pensé que debería pensarlo, lo siento, con permiso-

Salió casi tan rápido como había entrado y me dejo un momento pensando sobre todo eso, ¿Emily y yo? No, no debía pensar en eso, no era posible.

Esa misma madrugada nos llamaron para ocuparnos de un caso, un hombre, a quien nadie podía identificar, secuestraba personas al azar, las retenía durante máximo dos días, pedía recompensas y luego las mataba, para luego desaparecer y reintentarlo de nuevo a las pocas semanas.

Teníamos que organizarnos rápido antes de que hubiera un nuevo secuestro, teníamos muchas áreas que cubrir y un perfil en el que trabajar... Dado el incidente de la noche anterior me organice para no trabajar directamente con ella; pero fue un error.

Al estar tan ocupado pensando en lo que había pasado y en no trabajar con Emily para evitar cualquier malentendido, y por eso mismo, sin querer, tener al equipo entretenido preguntándose por que hacía eso, pasamos por alto algo importante.

-Ey Hotch, voy a revisar una escena del crimen para verificar que no hayamos olvidado nada importante- me dijo Morgan

-De acuerdo. No hay ningún problema- aseguré- llévate a Prentiss para que te ayude-

-¿Estas seguro?, ¿no sería mejor que te ayudara aquí?-

-No, yo estoy bien así, ve con ella-

-Amigo sé que no es asunto mío pero me parece que algo anda mal entre ustedes dos-

-No hay nada- me exalté

-García me dijo que tuvieron un altercado anoche- me comentó- me parece que tienes que hablar con ella sobre lo que hay entre ustedes y no puedes decirme que no, sólo piénsalo un poco-

Me tomó un momento pensar en una respuesta pero él se fue antes de que yo pudiera decir algo... Menos de dos horas después se desencadeno el desastre. Me llamó Morgan, pidiendo de emergencia que nos reuniéramos todos en la escena del crimen que el estaba inspeccionando, el asesino había vuelto al ataque, sorprendiéndolos; cuando me disponía a colgar él me interrumpió...

-Hay algo más que deberías saber Hotch- dijo

Y sus siguientes palabras me golpearon tan fuerte que casi me olvide de reaccionar por más de tres segundos.

-Tiene de rehén a Prentiss-


	2. Negociación

Cap 2 Negociación

Organizar al equipo, llamar al SWAT para que estuviera listo, preparar un modo de negociación fue más difícil que de costumbre quizás porque se trataba de ella y porque eso hacía que me costara mucho concentrarme en el trabajo ¿y si le pasaba algo?

Tratando de no pensar en eso, ordenaba como debían hacerse las cosas esa tarde, tratábamos con un hombre que retenía personas alrededor de dos días antes de asesinarlas, un sujeto que era capaz de torturar para probar su poder, y nosotros sin querer habíamos creado presión y cambiado las cosas.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en estar listos?- preguntaba una y otra vez

-Tardaremos como media hora en terminar de preparar absolutamente todo- me contestó Morgan

-Quiero que este listo antes- conteste yo sin tranquilizarme ni un poco- dime cuando ya pueda empezar con la negociación-

Sabía bien que la negociación de rehenes podía ser un proceso duro de llevar, pero yo estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera necesario para que la dejara ir a salvo; aunque de cierto modo no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto trabajar así, extrañé tener a Gideon para negociar, realmente no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea que yo hiciera ese trabajo.

Cuando Morgan me había llamado para decirme que se la había llevado me cuestioné muchas cosas vez y sentí que algo en aquello no tenía ningún sentido...

-Hotch...- era JJ- esta todo listo, pero... creemos que esta vez no debes ser tú el negociador, estas muy alterado-

-No te entiendo- le dije- es mi trabajo-

JJ se veía incomoda, como si le costara demasiado trabajo expresarse correctamente, pero eso no tenía sentido; teníamos que lidiar con un asesino que al sentirse intimidado por la presencia del FBI había entrado en su vieja escena del crimen, tomado un arma, asesinado a aun hombre y se había llevado a Emily como rehén, una agente que estaba bajo mi supervisión y a la que TENÍA que rescata; no entendía pues, porque tratándose de circunstancias tan claras JJ no iba al punto.

-Mira Hotch, todos estamos preocupados por Emily, pero me parece... nos parece que a ti te tiene mucho más intranquilo y eso no nada bueno para la negociación- me dijo ella ante mi sorpresa- sé que tú le tienes un aprecio especial, esta bien...-

-JJ no entiendo nada-

-Hotch, sé que no es mi asunto, pero entre ustedes siempre ha habido "química", se siente de inmediato y no queremos que eso te altere al negociar-

-Si han decidido que no me haga cargo de esta negociación esta bien, pero no hay nada entre Emily y yo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro Hotch- me contestó con un cierto tono de sarcasmo

Ella se fue para aclarar las cosas con el resto del equipo y yo me quede un tanto confundido, no entendía que es lo que tenían todos en los últimos días con creer que Emily y yo teníamos algo especial, no había nada fuera de lo común entre nosotros... ¿o es qué lo había?

Durante todo el proceso de negociación mi mente se distraía fácilmente pensando en todo eso... Rossi dirigía la negociación, de inicio el hombre se comunicó y pidió un millón de dólares y libertad de escape por dejar ir a Emily, cortamos la negociación, a la media hora se comunicó de nuevo, amenazó con lastimarla, pero pidió un poco menos... la cosa se repitió varias veces, aunque claramente la negociación desconcertaba al sujeto cada vez más y eso nos revelaba cosas.

Cuando llegaron a que alguien desarmado llevaría 10 mil a la puerta y él tendría ventaja de escape, me di cuenta lo que había querido decir JJ, yo desde el principio le habría entregado el millón sólo porque la dejara salir a salvo.

Tras dos interminables horas Reid ya había averiguado suficiente para entrar; si, la habían lastimado y eso era realmente horrible, pero eso nos había permitido entender mucho, así que cuando él se acercara a la puerta podríamos entrar, ya que al parecer ella no estaría en la misma habitación; ella estaba herida y él armado, pero era nuestra única oportunidad.

Reid, que parecía lo suficientemente inocente como para que él no sospechara, haría la entrega, Rossi se mantendría en el punto de negociación junto con JJ, mientras que Morgan y yo entraríamos a buscarla...

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Morgan y yo dimos un largo rodeo para colocarnos en la parte trasera de la casa; parte de toda la negociación había consistido en despistar al hombre para poder entrar, esperamos a la señal y entramos con discreción por una amplia ventana.

Afuera Reid entablaba el primer contacto de negociación; había unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano, supe de inmediato que ahí debía estar ella, me separé de Morgan, abría la puerta de golpe y baja con cuidado las escaleras aun con el arma en la mano, ella estaba abajo....

-¡¡Emily!!- la llamé

-Hotch- y de inmediato sentí el dolor y el alivio en su voz

Si, estaba herida, la había cortado y casi torturado a fin de que nosotros supiéramos lo que era capaz de hacerle si no accedíamos a sus peticiones, ella no había luchado, se había aferrado a la única parte perfectamente correcta del perfil y sabía que de haber luchado le habría costado la vida muy probablemente.

Estaba atada de manos y piernas, la desate mientras que miraba las heridas que aquel hombre le había hecho y que escurrían sangre por su cuerpo, ella se abrazo a mi y yo fácilmente la tome en brazos para sacarla de ahí, parecía que estaba apunto de soltarse a llorar...

-Esta bien, todo esta bien- le susurraba una y otra vez mientras la sacaba de ahí

Oí los disparos provenientes de la entrada, pero no me detuve a averiguar lo que sucedía porque tenía que ponerla a salvo, la saque por detrás, en ningún momento me sentí capaz de soltarla o dejé de susurrarle palabras de alivio para calmarla.

Afuera nos esperaba la ambulancia y también el triunfo de que Reid y Morgan habían atrapado al sujeto... Por un momento al estar afuera no quise soltarla, necesitaba estar seguro de que ya nadie más iba a lastimarla, pero la llevaron al hospital y JJ fue en la ambulancia con ella.

-Vaya caso ¿no Hotch?- dijo Rossi de pronto- de verdad que te vi preocupado-

-Cuesta trabajo que haya alguien del equipo de por medio- le comenté

-Por favor Hotch- dijo casi riendo- que haya sido Prentiss te complicó las cosas, de verdad que eso te asustó-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Dave?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-Hacemos perfiles, sabemos demasiado sobre la conducta humana, no creas que algo así no lo notaríamos- me comento con mucha calma- desde que los conozco los veo fingir que no tienen tal atracción entre ustedes, que no quieren estar juntos-

-Por favor Dave, eso nunca pasara, tú sabes que no es posible-

-¿Seguro que no?-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a una camioneta para regresar y poner fin al caso, parecía muy divertido de que para variar no lo entendiera... Pero la duda ya estaba sembrada en mi cabeza, ella iba a estar bien, según dijo JJ cuando nos llamó desde el hospital y entonces volveríamos a Quántico para seguir con el trabajo como siempre, pero de pronto seriamente me cuestionaba ¿En serio no era posible?


	3. Aceptación

3- Aceptación

Con el caso resuelto y Emily a salvo volvimos más tranquilos a la oficina para seguir con lo de siempre, aunque de cierto modo era evidente que algo había cambiado.

Ella tomó una semana libre reponerse de todo el daño que le había hecho la situación y el equipo entero, especialmente JJ, se aseguro de que todo el posible daño psicológico que quedara desapareciera, se preocupaban por ella, se aseguraban de saber si estaba bien; yo, por otro lado, prefería mantenerme al margen.

El primer día de su vuelta fue un día tranquilo prácticamente, día de hacer chequeo de casos papeleo, uno de los raros días tranquilos en la UAC; cada quien se mantenía en lo suyo y yo casi ni me acerque al equipo hasta que Reid fue a verme.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunté

-Excelente- me contestó- de hecho creó que hoy acabaremos todo muy pronto, será uno de esos poquísimos días que hasta temprano nos iremos-

Hablaba algo rápido, pero no a esa velocidad normal de cuando da mucha información a la vez, más bien parecía que quería decir algo, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso porque no manejaba toda la información, tenía clara su intención y sólo esperaba que yo hiciera la pregunta correcta; al tratarse de Reid me pareció importante hablar.

-¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?- pregunté

-Por Emily-

-¿Le sucede algo?- pregunté a la vez que, lo reconozco, me alteraba ligeramente

-Nada Hotch... pero, veras, hemos estado hablando todos sobre lo que paso en el último caso y tu reacción y...-

-Reid no vayas a empezar tú también con eso- lo corté

Sospeché de inmediato que iba por el mismo camino de los comentarios de la última semana, me sorprendía que alguien tan poco pegado a las emociones y relaciones como Reid se metiera en eso.... quizás por eso mismo me sentía mucho más tentado a poner atención.

Hubo un momento de silencio, si lo miraba con calma en realidad él no parecía tan nervioso, más bien era yo quien no estaba del todo tranquilo... Era un contraste fuera de lo común para ambos.

-Ya sé que no quieres oírlo, pero de verdad que se han hecho comentarios entre el equipo y... yo sé que no tienen un romance secreto o una cosa por el estilo, pero los dos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes, conciente o inconscientemente si quieres- me dijo

La lógica de Reid era inapelable, no tenía caso jugar contra eso, ignorar lo obvio, yo también lo sabía, tal vez en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente ya tenía muy claro que algo pasaba.

-Creo que ella esta enamorada de ti Hotch- contraataco Reid a mi silencio

Eso también ya lo sabía, llevaba ya un tiempo sospechando lo evidente y lo había permitido, y peor aun desde que ella se había adentrado en nuestras vidas no había dejado de sentir una inexplicable conexión entre nosotros, algo que iba más allá de una simple relación laboral.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- me preguntó

-De algún modo lo vi venir y lo permití, sabiendo que podía traer problemas-

-Gideon lo sabía y te lo dijo ¿verdad?-

En realidad no me sorprendió tal capacidad de deducción de su parte, en parte porque el era muy unido a Gideon, y por supuesto que Jasón lo sabía, lo pudo ver antes que todos... por eso era el mejor en los perfiles, fácilmente pudo ver esa primera reacción de "atracción" entre ella y yo.

-Fue el primero que menciono el asunto, antes de que yo mismo siquiera lo pensara, antes de que ella terminara de integrarse por completo al equipo- me atreví a confesar- pero eso fue tiempo atrás Spencer-

-Seguias con Haley y eso fue muy confuso, tal vez incluso por la forma en que Gideon te hablo, tal vez porque no había razón para dudar de sus razonamientos- concluyó él- luego cuando Strauss decidió suspenderte, cuando empezamos a trabajar en un caso sin ti, inconscientemente supiste que no ibas a trabajar sin ella, fuiste a buscarla y al final todo salió bien... pero Haley se fue, a ti de cierto modo te invadió la culpa y bloqueaste todo, incluyendo lo que haya dicho Gideon-

-Prometimos no hacernos perfiles entre nosotros Reid- lo corté

-Pero ella se enamoro de ti Hotch- siguió él sin hacerme caso- y había suficiente atracción entre ustedes que pese a cualquier culpa no hiciste nada para detenerlo... porque te gusta, aunque hasta hace unos días no estabas del todo seguro, pero verla en peligro te cambio la perspectiva ¿verdad?-

-Reid basta- advertí

Sentí que de pronto nos estábamos adentrando demasiado en mi vida personal, yo no era alguien de quien se hiciera un perfil, a Jasón se lo había permitido porque habíamos sido amigos mucho tiempo, porque seguía casado y deseche esa idea de inmediato, pero las cosas ya eran diferentes.

Recordé aquella insistencia primera de Emily a su llegada a la UAC y lo "fácil" que había cedido yo a que permaneciera en el equipo; recordé ese día que había ido hasta su casa a buscarlo porque una parte de mi se negaba a trabajar sin ella; recordé a aquel fanático religioso que había retenido a Emily y Reid, cuanto dolor sentía de que la hubiera lastimado, cuanto miedo de que fuera peor... No había diferencia a lo que nos acababa de pasar, sólo que esta vez había tenido la oportunidad de rescatarla yo y eso me hacía sentir como un hombre diferente... Miré a Reid y dudé.

-No puede funcionar Spencer, va contra todas las reglas-

Él sólo sonrió, totalmente seguro de su lógica y de lo que estaba haciendo por mi... por nosotros, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, antes de salir sólo atinó a decir:

-Si Strauss no lo sabe, nosotros no vamos a decírselo a nadie Hotch... Sabes que si es posible-

Viniendo de Reid me costaba creer todo lo dicho y al mismo tiempo lo hacía mucho más real... Mis pensamientos ya no se apartaron de eso durante el resto del día, hasta que entrada la tarde noté que mi equipo ya se iba... La llamé, sin saber exactamente que es lo que iba a hacer.

Ella tocó la puerta y nada más de verla de frente mis ideas que daban vueltas sin control empezaron a fijar un orden, me sentí como un tonto...

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté al fin

-Bien...-contestó- aunque parezca increíble ser rehén no deja secuelas tan terribles, sobre todo cuando tienes alguien que te rescate... Gracias por eso Hotch-

-Fue un placer- respondí- cuando quieras ahí estaré-

Ella soltó una risita medio nerviosa y, para variar, yo no pude evitar sonreírle; si, era realmente raro, pero también creó que era inevitable. Yo no deje de mirarla y eso pareció hacerla quedarse en silencio, pero no borró su sonrisa. Silencio, más silencio... ¡Al diablo con las reglas!

-¿Quieres ir a cenar Emily?- le pregunté

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar?- preguntó ella repentinamente confundida

-Muchas cosas a la vez... algunos consejos... pero sobre todo saber que puedo estar ahí para rescatarte- le digo a modo de confesión- ¿Qué dices? Sólo tu y yo...-

Ella sonrió aun más, lo que terminó por confirmar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo evitando aceptar, se levanto de su silla al mismo tiempo que yo, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo me tendió una mano y contesto:

-Si, vamos-

FIN


End file.
